


Timid Heights

by nonky



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: It was strange being back in sync with Kurt after months of keeping distance. He had obviously not lost any of his near-psychic notice of her every reaction. Jane wasn't ready to be his most important person instantly, without dating for a while and building a relationship. Falling hard without holding back hadn't worked out before.





	Timid Heights

Jane didn't mean to sigh. She tried to cover it by taking out her phone, but Kurt had heard her. He arched an eyebrow and turned toward her, glancing back to the family they had just reunited. 

“Something wrong?”

“No,” she said, smiling and holding up the phone vaguely. 

“You sure,” Kurt asked. “You know I'm an FBI agent, right?”

Jane tipped her head back and made a face. “It's just a stupid thought I had, looking at the Wards. It's ridiculous when I consider how worried they were about their daughter today.”

Nate and Elaine Ward had feared their daughter had left NYU to go home to Vermont for a weekend and been kidnapped. Gina Ward had been in trouble, though it was relatively mild. After car trouble had stopped her in a cellular dead zone, she'd been hitchhiking to a gas station. A wrong turn had taken her off the highway onto a logging road, and Patterson had tracked her phone to get a team out to pick her up. The tired young woman was crushed between her parents' hugs, looking tearful. 

“I listened to an hour of Sawyer's describing his Minecraft base last night,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He'd been glad to help a family where there was no bad guy, just a student losing her way. It was nice to see a good resolution to a case. “I had no idea about any of it, but I liked talking to him.”

“He's your nephew,” she said. It was strange being back in sync with Kurt after months of keeping distance. He had obviously not lost any of his near-psychic notice of her every reaction. Jane wasn't ready to be his most important person instantly, without dating for a while and building a relationship. Falling hard without holding back hadn't worked out before.

“And you're my consultant,” he replied. “Hey, as long as you don't tell me about your Minecraft base.”

She crossed her arms and shrugged playfully. “My Minecraft base is top secret. Don't even ask me about it, because I won't tell. I was noticing how petite and cute Mrs. Ward and Gina are next to Mr. Ward. They fit underneath his arms, and they're both really feminine. Even when I'm wearing a dress, I never really feel like that.”

Kurt looked at the Wards, and smiled at Jane. She was lovely in her strength, combat boots making her just slightly shorter than the men she worked with. He liked her in dresses, too, but when he pictured her she was ready for anything in her dark work clothing. She hadn't been given the option of growing up delicately, and her toughness made her different. He wasn't sure how much of that he could safely express at work without giving away their new understanding something was happening between them.

“Mrs. Ward and her daughter are pretty,” he said quietly. “But I've always thought tall women are graceful. My life gets hard and I don't see myself with someone who can't be strong with me. If I want to hug someone I can lift my arms higher.”

Jane's blush flooded her face and she looked away as her hands fiddled with her phone. “That's a good point,” she said hurriedly. “I should go look for Roman. I haven't seen him all day.”

“Okay, I'll see you later,” he said. 

He was glad to see her stand up proudly as she walked past the Wards, her glance at them no longer wistful. Kurt waited as Zapata stood up from her desk, having watched the whole show with a dangerously calm expression. He wasn't sure he had her approval to date Jane. They were friends, but he got the feeling he was going to have to prove his intentions on the second attempt with his consultant. 

“I talked to the highway patrol. They have Gina's car and the family can get it towed where they'd like,” she said. “And if you don't want the whole office asking when the wedding is, you need to turn down the heart eyes.”

Kurt blinked innocently. “I don't know what you're talking about, Agent Zapata.”

Her whole body shifted in a perfect pose of incredulity. “When you and Jane stand in the middle of the room whispering and glowing at one another, we need to turn up the air conditioning, Assistant Director Weller,” she replied sarcastically.

“Are you telling me we need to get a room,” he joked. 

She stepped closer and leaned in, looking up at him seriously.

“I get how things didn't work back when we thought Jane was Taylor,” Tasha said, her tone firm. “That couldn't have been okay for either one of you. This time you need to be sure you want Jane if you're going after her.”

Technically, he should be denying anything was happening with Jane, at least at work. They did need to figure out a way to be together more privately before something slipped in front of Pellington. The minor difficulties didn't faze him after working past their false start.

“I'm sure,” he said. His confidence wasn't an act as much as a certainty he wasn't going to be able to resist Jane. Holding a grudge wasn't workable when he also wanted to be around her all the time.

“Then we don't have a problem.” Tasha gave him a terse cop nod. “I'm going to talk to Jane about it, too.”

Kurt was glad Jane had real friends, even if they might side with her against him in an argument. Jane's isolation had bothered him too much to pretend he didn't care about her, and he didn't want her to be alone ever again. 

“You know I'm still your boss, right?”

“On paper.” Tasha smirked her way back to her desk, leaving him shaking his head.


End file.
